In a conventional flush toilet, it has been known, as set forth in Patent Document 1 (JP 2008-303616A), that anomalous sounds such as an air explosion sound or air mixing sound are generated by the emergence of air together with flush water in the rim conduit from a rim spout port when water is spouted from a rim spout port in a flush toilet.